


Questions

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan needs answers</p><p>Spoilers for The Janus List, season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

“Why?”

Colby sat across the table from her, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. His hands and ankles were shackled together from a belt around his waist. A guard stood quietly in one corner watching him.

It hurt more than Megan thought it would to see him like that.

“I want to know why you did it. Was it for money? If it was you’ve hidden it so well even Charlie can’t find it.”

No response.

“Or weren’t you getting enough respect and recognition? Are you gay? Too afraid to come out so you ended up being blackmailed by the Chinese.”

Nothing. Colby just sat there, unmoving, face blank, and looking at the wall beyond her.

“Dammit, Colby! Why did you turn?”

She slammed her hands down on the table. On her feet and looming over him now, and trying to intimidate him. Trying to get some response other than silence and stoicism.

Colby finally looked at her, meeting her anger and betrayal head on. “I have my reasons, Megan.”

“I need to know why you did it.” Megan was almost in his face now.

She needed an answer, some kind of reason why her friend, someone she trusted with her life would become a traitor. She just needed to have one reason why her world had suddenly turned upside down, and left her questioning everything she believed in.

Colby didn’t respond, back to staring at the wall.

Defeated, Megan turned away from him, shoulders slumped. The guard standing outside opened the door at her knock.

“I’m sorry, Megan.”

The words followed her out the door, barely more than a whisper and tinged with something that sounded like regret. Megan didn’t turn around to find out for sure.


End file.
